A Thousand Hand Written Thank You Notes
by Enemone
Summary: She wished she was as reckless and free as this wind. She wished that she could just be a normal girl, with parents and a sister to always talk to. She wished she had anyone to talk to. She wished for a lot of things. This is a story of a Queen and her Kingdom. This is also a story of a woman, her sacrifice, and her transition into the world. Crossover. Jelsa. Feels.
1. Chapter 1: Snow Drift

**A/N: I do not own Rise of the Gaurdians or Frozen, because I'm sure Disney or Pixar would hunt me down faster than I can say "Marshmallow the abominable snowman is going to bunch you up into a snowball and throw you down the side of a cliff into 20ft of powdery snow where a tattooed santa will be waiting to kidnap you and take you for a ride on his super-awesomely high tech sleigh." So not that fast, but still.**

**I am taking this one slow, trying to put as much authenticity and real emotion into it as possible. I want to build these characters more than Disney or Pixar could in a two hour movie. I want to make them seem real. I want you to love them, to hate them, to cry with them and to find your heart racing right along with theirs. I will not rush them into a relationship, I will build it and roll it into one big snowball until it crushes you all with it's feels.**

**So much feels.**

**Lets be real though, those are some high expectations. So I will just try my best with this little idea I have floating around in my head and I'll see where it goes!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R and Repeat.**

* * *

The wind whipped and whistled against the stone walls of Arendelle, a wintery lullaby to the sleeping town. Small flurries of snow skittered across the cobbled stones and frosted windows, most of which were dark and lifeless. However, one window glowed softly in the December night, perched high upon the castle walls, where a delicate figure was seated in front of a darkly stained Norwegian wood desk. Stacks of scrolls and papers lay strewn across its surface, mostly important documents of different varieties. Other documents and books of a similar nature could be found all over the room, pleasantly lit by a fireplace on the east wall. The rest of the room adorned Crimson curtains and Persian rugs, the light giving them a luxurious and warm feel. Though the attire of the study looked warm and cozy, the room was frigid. The source was not from the current weather, curiously, but from the woman who sat perfectly poised at the desk in the room.

Elsa had been taught well not to show stress or strain. Her hair remained pulled into a sleek braid over her left side, and her maroon dress perfectly pressed and positioned just off her shoulders. Though outwardly she was unblemished, internally she was drained and depleted.

She felt very much out of her element, especially in this room.

This study use to be strictly off limits to her and Anna, and was reserved only as her father's personal office. Now that she had taken her place as the Queen of Arendelle, the study was now her own, as were the numerous responsibilities the position held.

Elsa signed the next trade agreement in the large stack that piled on her desk.

Setting her most recently finished paper to the side, she slowly brushed her fingers upon the worn surface of her father's desk, its aged carvings beautiful in the light of the fireplace. Nostalgia washed over her as she thought of her parents. Once they walked and resided within the castle walls, laughing and alive. Her father, stern but loving. Her mother, tender and kind.

Now instead, they only reside within her heart.

As the sadness of their death crept upon her, she quickly pushed it away, halting the spread of ice that had crept onto the paper beneath her gloveless fingers. She quickly picked up the recently signed trade agreement and brushed off the small crystal formations she had made, stacking it in the large pile of other import and export contracts.

She rose from her seat at her desk, moving the stack over with the other signed papers. _My my_, she thought to herself. _We certainly have branched outward in six months. _It was quite extraordinary how much had happened since her coronation, including the freezing of Arendelle and the near death experience with Hans of the Southern Isles.

In effect to opening up the gates to Arendelle, boats from as far as Harstad had sailed into their ports not only to see the mysterious city that had been locked away for so many years, but to receive goods such as wood and harvest that they had in plenty. A surplus was something to be expected when they only kept few trade routes open to Arendelle for such a long period of time.

Arendelle had only ever been this prosperous with the reign of her father, whose trade connections had temporarily been lost when the castle closed its doors to outside visitors. Now with Elsa taking visitors almost every day, she had met and made connections with many sailors and trade routes, creating a rapid flow of wealth to the town. It was busy work, speaking with visitors and townsfolk, tending to documents, overseeing new construction and personnel, as well as attending meetings and planning dinners. She never had any time for anything else as she constantly tended to every problem and opportunity present.

It made her wonder how anything every got done in the period between her parents death and her own rise to the throne.

With so much responsibility now, it was easy to see that she had put aside her own life and happiness for that of her people. Though the town was flourishing like never before, Elsa herself seemed to be diminishing with each day. She could hardly remember the last time her and Anna had simply sat down and just talked with one another about what they wanted out of life.

She could hardly remember the last time her and Anna talked at all.

Many of the staff among the castle had mentioned on more than one occasion that there was no need for her to work this hard every day, that she needed take a break and have some fun.

"Build a Snowman!" Her handmaiden had said playfully, mimicking Anna's voice.

Yet these days Anna herself spent so much more time outside of the walls of Arendelle with Kristoff and his ice route. This meant that Elsa found many a nights alone within the castle, tonight being one of the many in mention.

She filled her time with work, simply because she had nothing else to fill her time with.

Not that she needed to fill her time with anything else… This was her life. This is all she really needed to be doing. But…

But there were points in the day where she found herself alone and could not find a single person whom she could turn to.

She was… lonely.

No one to confide to, and no other friends to see. After being locked away as a child for so long, she never had the chance to really find a connection with others. She use to think this was okay, that she didn't need love or friendship in her life. After her reconnection with Anna however, she found that she needed to try to bring more friends into her life just like her and Anna shared.

The problem was that being Queen (and an ice Queen, no less) made this considerably hard. She was distrustful and afraid. Those whom she had met had three of the same impressions:

Number one: They feared her. Some saw her as a witch and feared the powers she possessed.

She did not blame them.

Number two: They idolized her. They saw themselves as unworthy of such connections with their queen.

This was something she wasn't sure how to approach; it would be very hard to break such a normal mindset from ruler to peasant, though she truly wanted all who lived in Arendelle to think of her as a friend.

And the worst of them all…

Number three: They had purely selfish intentions for a relationship.

This mostly applied to other kings whom had sent letters and messengers in question of her current non-marital status.

Just because she was unwed did not mean that she had to marry. Plain and Simple.

It was problematic and most definitely did not make her feel any less frazzled than she already was.

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, she decided to call it a night from both her work and most definitely from her mind.

She quickly strode over to her cloak hanging on the back of her father's chair and tied it around her shoulders before she headed out of the room. It was silly, the idea of putting on a cloak. She most certainly did not need it because of the weather. She wore it simply out of formality for others. The cold in fact did not affect her at all, simply because she herself radiated enough chill to drop a room to freezing.

She and the cold were one entity, a constantly flowing and thrilling force in her veins that both frightened and comforted her.

The cloak simply was there to make others feel like she was a little more normal that she really was. It was a tool used to blend her into the crowd and forget for a moment that she was not like everyone else.

Not at all like anyone else.

She was a deadly weapon. She would never forget that she could hurt someone with the flick of a finger, at any time.

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of her sister.

She pulled her hands into her chest as she left the study, her footsteps leaving tiny crystal formations in her wake.

The castle was dark as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Most of the candles had been extinguished for the night, though she did not stumble blind through the hallways. The full moon shined brightly through the hallway windows, its pale light guiding her. Entering her bedroom, she quickly removed her crown and changed into a long pale blue nightgown, its thin straps lying poised at the crest of her shoulders. Instead of crawling in bed, like she knew she should, she walked over to her window, opening the left side and letting the icy wind storm into her room, rustling anything it could possibly touch. Her hair slipped from her braid, strands dancing around her face. With eyes closed, she leaned out the window, hands placed against the pane of the window seal.

The wind caressed her dress, moving the silk along her small frame. She quickly pulled her hair out of her rubber band, letting the strands fly free from its twisted prison.

She wished she was as reckless and free as this wind.

She wished that she could just be a normal girl, with parents and a sister to always talk to.

She wished she had anyone to talk to.

She wished for a lot of things.

The wind seemed to pick up then, swirling around her hair and causing snow flurries to tickle her nose. She giggled, shaking her head. Sometimes she wondered if the wind had a mind of its own.

Several minutes went by and she stayed in the same position. As time went on and the moon got higher, she felt her energy wane and leave her. Reluctantly, she pulled herself back into her room, her platinum hair a bird's nest of tangles and knots. Leaving the window open, she welcomed the flurries and wind into her room. She left her hair in its wild state and climbed into her bed, falling asleep to a caress of wind that carried into her dreams.

* * *

"Queen Elsa!" A woman's voice shouts, breaking her slumber and causing her to jolt upright in bed.

Elsa looked around to find her handmaiden clutching her cloak around her, hurrying through a snowdrift in front of her window.

Oops, the window. Snow had fluttered in and created quite a wintery scene, snow piling against any vertical object in her room.

Before the woman can begin to climb through the snowdrift, Elsa flicked her hand in a leisurely manner, slamming the window shut. "Sorry, Rebecca… I forgot that it was snowing still."

She sighed and quickly stepped out of the snow back onto the wood floor, hurrying over to her. "Don't you worry, let's just get you warm." Rebecca quickly shuffled over and threw blankets around her shoulders, urging her out of bed.

The fuss was unnecessary. It felt like a spring day to her, though she could only imagine it was somewhere near 7 degrees in her room. "Rebecca it's fine, I'm fine! It's not even cold to me!" She said in earnest, knowing Rebecca was not use to her unique situation.

"Oh… Right." She stopped wrapping her up in the blankets, and pulled back. A red blush rose to her cheeks, though it wasn't very noticeable over her already chilled redness that resided there. "I'll just… go get breakfast started for you." She gave a quick curtsy and scurried from the room. Elsa decided that she fell into the first category on many occasions: The fearful. She resisted the act of sighing and quickly untangled herself from the multitude of blankets.

Quickly heading to her mirror, she picked up her horse hair brush and tugged it though her tangled hair until it was smooth and straight. She quickly secured it into another seamless braid, placing it over her left shoulder. A little lipstick and some eye shadow later, she moved over to her wardrobe and pulled on a long turquoise fit and flare dress, its embroidery lining the neckline and hem. She tugged at the sleeves, trying to get them to cover her hands the best she could. Though she had promised Anna that she would cut down on the glove wearing indoors, it was still difficult for her to feel comfortable with her hands in the open.

She quickly placed her crown on her head, tied a black cloak around her shoulders, checked herself once more in the mirror, and then glided into the hallway.

She clasped her hands together in front of her as she moved, the only way she could think of to cover her hands without looking self-conscious or troubled. The hallways bustled with maids and butlers, all whom stopped to curtsy and bow as she passed. She gave a smile and nod to each of them, greeting them each by name. They all were gracious and polite to her, but never more. They were the second category: The idolizing. She wished nothing more than to be friends with them, but knew nothing about how to even start a conversation.

She quickly moved along the hallway and down the stairs, another pang of loneliness pricking at her heart.

The dining table was already set at the very end when she arrived, the rest of the long table adorn with bouquets and bowls of fruit. She made her way to the other end, where Thalmus, the head chef, pulled out her chair for her. She thanked him with a smile and a nod, and then sat as he pushed her in.

She was use to eating alone these days, and was surprised to see two other spots had been set on either side of her.

"Thalmus?" She called as the chef had started to leave for the kitchen. "Am I expecting company?"

He turned, his face surprised. Elsa did not speak very often. "Your sister, and Kristoff, are said to be returning this morning. I figured I would set something up, just in…"

"Elsa!" A high pitch voice yelled as if on cue. The dining room doors burst open to reveal a snow cloaked Anna and an equally snowy Kristoff. Her smile wore from ear to ear, her cheeks red with wind chill, matching her equally red dress and cloak.

The sight was so wonderful that Elsa almost jumped out of her chair. Instead, she kept herself poised and seated in front of the other staff, settling for a large smile. "Anna! I didn't realize you were returning today!"

Anna rushed down the long room and pulled Elsa out of her chair into a hug. Stiff and gloveless, Elsa wrapped her arms around her, being careful to keep her hands from touching her equally small frame. However she couldn't help but relax a little in Anna's warm arms.

They were so different, the two of them. Warm, open, bubbly Anna and her cold, withdrawn, poised sister. It was intriguing that they had come from the same parents. It was even more intriguing what icy magic can do to one's persona.

Anna finally released her and took her own seat to the right of Elsa, shooing away Thalmus with a smile as he tried to pull out her chair. "No need Thalmus, you have already done enough! Go grab yourself something to eat!" Thalmus laughed in return and bowed. "Thank you Princess Anna, a joy as always. Enjoy and stay out of trouble!" He called over his shoulder and walked back into the kitchen.

Elsa took note of Anna's ease when talking to everyone, hoping to store away her observations and find her own way of replicating them. Though Anna was younger, there were many things that Elsa still knew she should learn from her, making friends being one of them.

Kristoff finally made his way to the end of the table, removing his scarf and hat and placing them in his pack. He turned to Elsa and smiled large, giving a slight bow. "Good to see you again Elsa, you look as impeccable as always." Anna smiled at Kristoff, mocking his formal manner. He gave her a knowing look and turned back to Elsa. "How were things while we were gone?" He slipped out of his fur outer jacket and placed in on the back of the chair to her left, sitting down.

"Very well. The trade agreements with the northern shore of Norway and to the south in Sweden have been completed and are making regular stops her for ice and wood. In the meantime there are still some issues with the terms that have been offered with Denmark but it seems as though they will be cleared up within the next few days." Elsa was proud of the work she had accomplished, there was no doubt.

Kristoff nodded, taking a piece of ham of one of the platters in the center of the table. "Sounds like you have it all under control, way to go. You really know what you're doing, I can't think of anyone who could do it better. Definitely not Anna." A hard thump sounds from under the table, rattling the dishes on the table. "Ow!" Kristoff's face twisted in pain as he bends over to rub his shin where Anna had kicked him. "Joking, joking!"

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance, but a smile still crept onto her lips. She then quickly turned back to Elsa. "And?"

"And what?" Elsa responded, keeping her eyes focused on the croissant that she was buttering. She knew exactly what Anna was trying to ask her, but wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it here, in front of Kristoff.

"And what about you? How have things been with YOU since we've been away?" Anna tilted her head down toward the table, trying to catch Elsa's eye.

Elsa quickly took a delicate bite of her croissant and shrugged, giving herself a moment to think of a better answer than the truth. It's not that she didn't want Anna to know, she did. She desperately did. But at the same time, she knew it would cause more trouble than it would good. Anna would insist on staying more at the castle, meaning her and Kristoff would hardly get to see each other. She would have to steal Anna's happiness to fulfill her own.

She could never do such a thing to her sister, nor to Kristoff.

She swallowed and then tapped the corners of her mouth, trying to avoid her lipstick. "I've been good. Been pretty busy so it's been a tough couple weeks, but it's been good." There, that sounded fairly believable.

Anna squinted her eyes for a second, her face still tilted down in her field of view. She knew Elsa was holding back, no doubt about it. But taking a quick glance at Kristoff, the realization sparked in Anna's eyes and she let it go. She sat up and grabbed an apple. "Good to hear, you'll have to tell me more about these trade agreements later." The end of her sentence was muffled by a crunch and a few quick chews.

Elsa gave her a disapproving look at her lack of table manners, but the rolled her eyes and smirked. Anna was a grown girl, and Elsa was certainly not her mother. She could do what she wanted now.

As breakfast came to a close and they all ate their fill, Anna gave a little shiver. Elsa quickly noticed that the snow on her cloak had still not melted, and the redness of her nose was still prominent. Before Elsa could bring up the subject, Anna cut her off, almost jumping out of her chair. "I almost forgot!" She turned to Elsa, eyes bright.

"Forgot about what?"

"I'm holding a ball, here, next month."

Elsa almost choked out a little of the grape juice she had taken a sip of. "What? Why? The last one was a disaster!" Her voice gave way to her fear and disapproval.

"That doesn't mean this one will be! The spot light won't have to be on you, I just wanted to hold something a little special for the winter. It's your favorite season, after all!" She smiled and stood up, holding her arms up like she was dancing with someone. "We can have music and dancing and food and games", as she sashayed back and forth, Kristoff quickly stood and walked around the table, taking the place of her invisible dance partner, "and laughter and it will be SO MUCH FUN, please say yes! We can invite all of Norway! And anyone else! We can make it in to a tradition and you can meet new people! Please!" She stops and clasps her hands together, a pleading motion. Kristoff mimicking her movements behind her, and Elsa stifled a laugh at the scene.

Elsa felt a no rise to her lips, but she stopped herself. The words "meet new people" seemed to catch her attention. It could be disastrous, truly. But if it worked out, she might just find herself with people she could talk to, laugh with, and write letters to. The thought of not doing work for a night as well sounded so tempting, and it was hard to push the thought away.

"It… could be beneficial to Arendelle, meeting potential trade connections and giving people something to look forward to during the winter…" She really had a bad feeling about this, but she knew it would make her sister happy, which made her happy too. "…Alright. But you have to plan it. It's your baby, or so they call it."

"YES! You won't regret this! I promise! It'se going to be so great you're going to have to owe me for forever! A thousand hand written thank you notes from you, just for me!" She turned to Kristoff, grabbing his hand and tugging him down the dining room quickly after her. "We had to get started right now! I have so much to do, first we…" Her voice faded out as she exited the room, leaving Elsa alone once again.

She was definitely going to regret this.

* * *

**So that was one hell of a long chapter... I have a feeling that are all going to be like this. **

**Let me know what you think so far, and I'll tighten a couple of loose screws that may have slipped through my notice while writing.**

**Au Revior! **


	2. Chapter 2: Her Own Downfall

**A/N: I don't own Rise of the Gaurdians, mostly because Santa's character is so far out there I wouldn't have even come close to thinking of it. I don't own Frozen, because I cannot write songs.**

**Or I don't think I can.**

**I don't think I should try.**

**I'm glad the first chapter caught your attention and you decided to move forward! Means I'm doing something right :)**

**And then enters important character number two...**

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, when Elsa was back in the study finishing up the rest of the papers on her desk, that Elsa realized that she was excited for the ball.

Excited.

Elsa didn't even realize those two words could be in the same thought at the same time. Frightened, maybe. Nervous, most definitely. But Excited? And a Ball? Unheard of. Anna was most definitely rubbing off on her.

Soon however, fear came as a quick second associate. The fear of losing control. She knew that as long as she had Anna at her side while she was there, she would be okay. But she knew that would be impossible for her to have, and even more so selfish for her to want. Anna was not her handmaiden. She was her sister, and her job was not to hover around her and keep her calm. Elsa would just have to learn on her own, just as she had been doing around the people whom she had been meeting and trading with.

_But that was just a few people… this is a thousand in one room._

The idea made her want to scream with terror. Could she possibly talk her way out of it with Anna?

As a knock sounds on the door to the study and a head of reddish brown hair pokes through, she knew that was out of the question.

Elsa laughed at the skeptical look on her face. "Come in Anna, this place isn't off limits to us anymore." Elsa smiled playfully and Anna laughed as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"It just feels so strange, being in here. Like a dream." Anna walked over to the fire, sitting in a nearby hair. She patted the one next to her, looking at Elsa expectantly.

Elsa smiled and rose from the desk, finding her place next to Anna and sitting down. Elsa watched the flames lick the burning logs, knowing what was about to come. She was still debating whether she wanted to be completely open about it or not… As open as she could be, she decided.

"So…" Anna twittled with the end of her dress cuff, her eyes downcast. Finally she looked up at Elsa, her eyes orange in the firelight. "How are you really doing, Elsa? You seem..." She stopped, searching for a word. "Distant. I mean, you've always kind of been distant…" She quickly backpedaled, seeing a frown form on Elsa's face. "But not in a bad way! Recently after the whole frozen Arendelle charade it got so much better, but I feel like you're slowly starting to slip away from me again. Is everything okay?"

Elsa looked into her eyes for a moment, so sincere and bright. She was a sharp girl. Sharper now, even after Han's had taken a little peace of mind from her. But Elsa could see that Anna trusted her with every fiber of her being, even single strand. It was something that Elsa was sure she would never be able to see in another person in her lifetime. Anna fell in a new intention, a fourth one: A person who truly loves you, a best friend.

"Anna, I…" Elsa started, not really sure where her words were taking her. "I've just been under a lot of pressure lately, is all. This is a very demanding and draining role, being Queen. You have it easy, you get to be with the guy you really like and go on adventures and see the world…" She heard anger and sorrow catch in her worlds, her voice rising a little. She quickly calmed herself and continued. "I… I am just under a lot of pressure to be the best possible ruler for Arendelle. Not only that, I… I have been getting a lot of pressure from other kingdoms to marry and…" Elsa stopped, unsure of what else to say.

Anna leaned forward, placing her hands over her sisters. Elsa flinched a little, her heart racing, but did not pull away. "Elsa, you cannot be forced to marry anyone you don't want to. You don't have to marry at all, in fact. And you can still be the best ruler and not have to push yourself so hard! I've been talk to the staff you know…" She looking at Elsa, her eyes knowing, "And I can tell by all of what they tell me that you are pushing yourself much harder than you need to! Things can still be done, and you can still take time to enjoy yourself! You are QUEEN! You can do whatever you want! You can read a book or walk the town or make everyone travel everywhere by hoping on one foot!" Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of the last one, and Anna laughed with her. "You can choose to be a great ruler, but you must be able to put yourself at the beginning of your to do list occasionally, okay?" She smiled and removed her hands, sitting back in her chair.

Anna quickly turned back to her, finger poised in the air like an exclamation point to her words. "AND, the good news is, if you are looking for a eligible bachelor by chance," Elsa gave her a hard look and rolled her eyes. Anna backtracked quickly once again. "NOT saying you are, just theoretically, I have already made up quite a long list of guess, many of who I hear are not only single, but highly attractive and smart." She smiled big and hopped out of her chair, heading for the door. She paused, her hand on the handle, turning back over her shoulder to look at Elsa. "So, like I said, you'll be thanking me for this one." She winked, smiled never leaving, and slipped through the door, the handle clicking shut behind her.

Elsa shook her head at her sister's plans, but at the same time couldn't help but feel a nervous thrill turn in her stomach.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with talking to a bunch of attractive, smart lords and princes.

Dread then spreads over her. Except she was probably the worst conservationist in all of Norway, so that might not work out so well in her favor.

She groaned and stood from her chair, grabbing her cloak and fastening it on. She was hopeless. There were a thousand different emotions swirling inside her about this ball and she couldn't hardly sort them out to save her life. A walk of the grounds would do her some good, and she hadn't been outside in so long in probably wasn't healthy.

She headed out down the hallway and descended the stairs, making her way toward the front door.

As the guards opened the double doors for her, one gave her pause.

"My Queen, it is a little late to be traveling outside alone, would you like one of us to accompany you?" He was a burly man with a square chin. Unlike the staff within the castle, she was unfamiliar with the guards. This probably had something to do with her lack of outdoor activity.

"I appreciate your concern, truly, but I will be perfectly alright." She took a pair of gloves out of her cloak inside pocket, pulling them on her hands. The familiar feeling of the cloth around her fingers put her at ease. "I'm just going to take a walk around the gardens and grounds, and I will be back. I won't even cross the bridge."

The guards nodded and stood clear as Elsa walked off into the snowy night, shutting the doors behind her with a clump.

With the castle behind her she already felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She quickly started on a side path through the gardens, the falling flurries covering the vegetation with a white blanket that sparkled under the moonlight. She quietly walked over to a stone bench that resided under an dormant apple tree, and with a wave of her hand cleared away the fallen snow with a small snowy blast.

Sitting under the tree, watching the snow fall, was the calmest she had been in a while. The wind was at almost a standstill tonight, making the flurries fall slowly and peacefully upon the world. She closed her eyes, hands resting in her lap, and just cleared her mind.

She was unsure how long she could sit like that. Forever maybe? Then suddenly a strong gust of wind hit her, blowing some of her hair out of her braid and into her face. Her dress pressed against her ankles, stuck to her by the strong force. She opened her eyes and watched as the snow around her angrily fluttered this way and that, trying to find its way to the ground. Then suddenly the wind died as fast as it had come, and she pushed he hair back out of her face.

How odd, like for a moment the wind had been angry. She decided the wind most definitely had a mind of its own. Like it spoke only in breezes and found a little bit of joy in interrupting the world, jostling things around and catching people off guard. It was silly, to think of the wind as a thinking being, but then again a lot of people thought magic was silly too, and look at what she was capable of. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to." She whispered. With that she stood and returned to the castle doors, the wind only a soft whisper in return.

* * *

"Good morning, Queen Elsa. Time to wake up. Guests will start arriving at sunset tonight and we must make sure that all of the preparations are done. All of the ports in the harbor are taken up! I don't think I have seen this many people in Arendelle since the marriage of your parents. The weather is nice today as well, hardly any wind and the sun is out. It is also good to see no snow drifts today, especially in your room!" Her handmaiden rambled, opening the curtains. It was funny how open and familiar she was before Elsa had fully woken. Almost like a friend who was joking with her. But as Elsa rose into a sitting position, the woman quickly finished opening the curtains and announced that a bath had been prepared and breakfast was almost ready. Almost as quickly as she came, she curtsied and was gone.

Elsa bathed and brushed her hair back into a sleek bun, sliding on a dark blue dress with white flower embroidery along the hems and down the front. This one buttoned all the way up to her neck, making her stand a little straighter than usual, as well as making sitting a tad bit more uncomfortable. However, it's sleeves were longer than all the others, the cuff just hitting her knuckles. It was the price she had to pay for a little more hand coverage. She looked over near her wardrobe to eye the mannequin standing in the left corner, an ice blue dress with a few too many places revealing skin. An off the shoulder piece whos neckline hit just above her bust, a short slit up the right side. She quickly looked away and positioned her crown within the braids of her bun and headed out to find Anna, hoping that somehow the dress would transform itself into something more modest in the next couple hours.

The task of finding her sister proved too easy as Anna rushed down the hallway towards Elsa before she even made it out the door. Anna, garbed in a violet dress with a black corset on top, looked much more voluptuous and filled out her dress with a few well-made curves thanks to the corset. She quickly looped her arm through Elsa's as they made their way down the hallway.

"I honestly haven't been this excited since the ball after the coronation. Though I am desperately trying to remember if everything is done before we go down to the throne room. Food, check. Horses at the docks to bring people to the castle, check. Elsa is attending…" She glanced over at Elsa, looking for a conformation. Elsa couldn't help but laugh, and nodded. "Check!" Anna announced loudly, pulling them quickly down the stairs to the throne room.

The throne room was a bustle of staff quickly working in groups. There were white bouquets and light blue table cloths, as well as a multitude of crystal ware to match the crystal chandeliers about their heads. Behinds the thrones, an orchestra practices different combinations of songs, some of which Else did not recognize.

"This is going to be an absolute blast! I have the food set up in the dining room as a very long buffet, and the throne room will be the dancing area. I have also opened up the parlor for a place people can talk. I think everything is perfect!"

Elsa was hoping desperately that everything would be perfect.

The moment the guest started to arrive was the moment Elsa began to feel reality hit her. Anna, sitting in the throne next to her, smiled as people filed in and out of her makeshift ballroom, completely at ease. She glancede ever so occasionally over at Elsa to smile and comfort her. Elsa, on the other hand, felt as though she had become one with her throne; a metal statue.

How would she make it through this night?

Soon, enough people had arrived that both her and Anna stood, the orchestra going quite. Anna stepped forward, taking her place as the host of the ball.

"Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming together on this night, from both near and far. I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, do humbly welcome you. This is a night of not only peaceful relations, but a night you should surely remember as the first annual Arendelle Winter Ball! This is also a night of fun, and…" She turned around to Elsa, offering a hand in her direction. "a night to celebrate my sisters hard work for the Kingdom of Arendelle!"

The room thundered with clapping, and a few shouts of Elsa's name sounded here and there across the room. A deep blush crept up on her cheeks, caused by the surprise announcement. _Anna…_ She should have known. Elsa slowly stepped forward and smiled, hands clasped in front of her, and gave a small bow. The clapping continued for another minute, and then the orchestra piped up, sweeping the room into a dancing frenzy.

Once the attention of the room was off of her, Elsa turned to Anna, giving her the most appalled look she could muster. Anna, in return, just giggled and grabbed her sister's hand, squeezing it. Elsa, tensing slightly at first, relaxed and watched the room twist and swirl with dancing couples before her.

It wasn't long before the two of them were approached by a group of men. Kristoff was among them, leading two other men in his wake. Kristoff stepped to Anna's open side, winding an arm around her waist and placing a peck on her forehead. He then turned to Elsa, gesturing to the two men.

"Elsa, Anna, I would like you to meet Prince Rolf and Prince Simen of Varde, a kingdom north of here at the tip of Norway. The have traveled very fair to be here and I figured I would want them to meet the hosts of the party first." The two men smile, and bow simultaneously. "Prince Rolf, Prince Simen, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa gave a small curtsy, her stomach churning slightly at the thought of conversation, "and this is Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna copies my movement, though looks more at ease.

Kristoff quickly turns Anna in a circle, making her laugh. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He says strikingly, dipping her a little.

"Well of course, good sir!" She retorts, matching his tone of voice. Anna laughs, pulling him away to the dance floor.

To Elsa's dread, she is left alone in front of both Simen and Rolf.

Rolf, the shorter of the two, is just at Elsa's height with golden brown hair. His pale skin and green eyes are light against his dark green embroidered tunic. His brother, Simen, whom was a head taller, had darker brown hair but the same color eyes and skin. He however, adorned an orange tunic, which stood out brightly among the blues and earth tone fabrics in the room. It was a bold color for such a party, but who was she to judge.

"Queen Elsa," Simen speaks up, cutting off whatever his brother was about to say. "I would be my pleasure if I could have this dance with you." He smiled and held out his hand, only two feet from her own.

Though Elsa felt terrible turning down such offers, her fear of touching his hand was even more potent in her mind. Her already clasped hands tighten on each other, her nails digging into her palms. An icy chill breaks from her finger tips, traveling up her arms. Her head shakes slowly, politely smiling. "I do appreciate the offer, but I do not dance. I apologize." Hands shaking slightly, they quickly release their grip on each other and move themselves behind her back, returning their death grip on one another. A small trick of blood runs down her palm, its source from the half moon cuts made by her finger nails.

"There is nothing to apologize for! I am not as good of a dancer as I let on." He smiled, looking a little embarrassed. With the threat of physical contact out of the way, her hands still do not weaken their grip. The threat of making conversation still loomed overhead."I have heard many good things about you from others who come to visit out kingdom. You seem to be a very good business woman, as well as a kind ruler."

The man was good with complements, that was certain. Much more eloquent with word with a stranger than she could ever muster. "Thank you, Prince Simen. That is kind of you to say." She tried to think of something else to say, but her mind went blank. _Come on Elsa, make conversation._ "Um…" She was leaving too much of a gap in their conversation, and the man started to look uncomfortable. Slowly a sick feeling rised within her, starting at her stomach and spreading throughout her body. _No, not here. Conceal it. Don't feel. _Quickly she looked over his shoulder towards the refreshment table, playing like someone had ushered her over. She held up a finger to her invisible friend and turned back to Simen, smiling.

"I apologize, but someone needs my assistance. It was very nice to meet you both. Thank you for coming. Excuse me." She placed as much sincerity into her voice as she could. She then smiled and quickly walked away from the men and across the floor to the refreshment table, hands cradling each other in front of her. Once out of sight of the two princes, she then quickly walked the rest of the way to the throne room doors and into the hall. The sounds of talking and music faded quickly as she made her escape, and she was unsure of where it was she was going. In front of her, double doors to a balcony beckoned her, and she quickly opened one and check for others. Finding no one, she slipped outside and closed the glass door behind her as quietly as she could.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, she slowly walked over the stone topped railing of the balcony, leaning her elbows against it. Cold spots of ice slowing inched outward from where her skin touched. She quickly froze the spots of blood smeared on her hands, flicking of the icy red remains and stopping the blood at the cut.

Pressing her face into her palms, she groaned. Hopeless, she was absolutely out of control and awkward. She knew that it wasn't something she could just break out of immediately after secluding herself for so long, but it was frustrating to see how much of a hold her inability to control her magic as well as her lack of communication skills had an effect on her personal life.

She was her own downfall.

She bit the inside of her cheek, her usual tactic to keep herself from crying.

With a sudden swiftness the wind picked up, a smooth breeze that was surprisingly chilly against her already cold skin. She had not felt something that cold in quite a while. Lifting her face to the wind, she let the frosty air splash over her cheeks and closed eyes, clearing her head. She listened to the howl of the wind move past her ears, her arms lying in front of her across the stone slab. "Calm down, Elsa." The wind whispers in her ears.

What?

Her eyes snapped open, quickly turning around. "Is someone there?" The wind came to a halt, and a deafening silence surrounded her.

Not only was she thinking the wind had its own mindset, but now, that it could talk too. But that was impossible, there must be someone out here. Yet the small balcony gave no hiding place for onlookers, and the whisper had been too soft and too close to have not been someone right behind her.

_Well, if I'm gonna play crazy, I might as well go the whole way._ Replying more to herself than at the wind, she retorted. "I am calm, okay? That is something I have. It's just my lack of normality that is killing me."

A small, deep chuckle echoes out into the night, alarming her. There was definitely someone out here, but they were not standing on this balcony. "Who's there?"

Suddenly a blurred image moved to her right, a figure upon a nearby stone wall higher upon the castle building. Frightened, she jumped backward, the stone wall of the castle smooth against her hands. A formation of crystals shot up the wall, creating a patch of ice behind her back. Ghost? No such thing. Illusion from stress? Definitely more likely.

Suddenly, the once blurry image becomes certain, and along the top of the wall lounged the skinny figure of a white haired boy. His pale lips and skin as well as his frost white hair gave off an icy sheen beneath the moon, and his angular face and grayish blue eyes are set in the face of shock. Adorned with a cerulean blue tunic and light blue slacks, he was casually leaned against the statue, his legs resting on the stone top of the balcony railing. Yet his body language gave no such casual feel, his body ridged with surprise.

"Can you…" His voice was so soft, for a moment she wasn't sure she heard him. "Can you… see me, Elsa?"


End file.
